Dr Seuss
by Not2BForgotten
Summary: An introspective of Kaylee and Jayne's relationship. NOT Romance! This is a friendship story, Jayne's point of view. Oneshot. Just read it, better than the summary!


**A/N: Howdy! This is my first attempt at a Firefly fanfic! This came to mind in the first episode when Kaylee was shot and we see the one seen were the others(Mal, Zoe, and Simmon I think) were standing in the infirmary over Kaylee and they pan out a little and you see Jayne crouched by the window. So that's where this little bunny came from. I've seen the entire show(which was sadly only one season) but I haven't seen the movie, so don't mention anything as I'm looking to see it soon! Anyways, enough rambling, on with the show!**

Chapter 1

He sat by the little window, looking down on them, chewing furiously on his thumbnail. Never in his life had he wanted to kill someone so badly, so…slowly. His presence was unknown. He didn't want them to know he was here, watching over her, with a feeling he didn't really understand. It was something he rarely felt, and never before had he felt this feeling for another person. Fear. He was afraid for her. She was always happy, always seeing the bright side of a bad thing. She often gave them all something to smile about, whether or not there was really anything at all to smile about in reality. She was their ray of hope, of happiness, though she didn't truly know it. She was _his_ ray of sunshine, he just simply refused to show it. If the others knew, it would ruin his tough guy, crazy about guns, tough enough to wear that hat his mother sent him in public, flaunts his girlie name proudly façade he presented. There was more to him than that, he simply didn't want to show it, to most.

But Kaylee, Kaylee made it past that, and he didn't know how. He didn't know when she'd suddenly become his little sister he had to protect. It was something about her cheerful, ray of sunshine in a cloudy sky, childlikeness that broke through. He'd never even had a situation that so much as hedged towards forcing him to reveal this feeling, not to the others. He was only just discovering how much he really cared, how much he _had_ to protect her. It was not like this with the others, he had no issues with feeling like he _had_ to protect them, only her. Only Kaylee. He _had_ to protect Kaylee, from the cold dark world, he had to protect _her_.

Why?

Why did he still remember every moment as if it were happening, over and over again? Kaylee walking ahead of them, unaware of the danger. The shot rings out. Her back is suddenly pressed against the cold wall. A hand comes up to her waist. The blood, there's so much blood.

"What?" she sounded so confused, so hurt. They all rushed to her, but not him, he rushed to the cause. Rage fills him overflowing as he sees the Shepherd, taking down the man with the gun. The mole. That's not right. He suddenly hates the Bible thumper. It's _his_ job to take the man out. _His_ job to remove the danger, and make sure it couldn't get up again. _His_ job to protect Kaylee. The closest thing he had to little sister. He's ready to shoot the man, standing between him and the man that had _shot_ Kaylee, _his_ Kaylee. He fights to keep his hand steady from the rage, the fear. She was hurt. Then he stands down, Zoe, pointing the gun at him from above. He would finish this later, when he could do it to his satisfaction…slowly. He can still hear what's going on with Kaylee he'd never stopped listening.

"Are you asking me to dance?" she asked weakly. He had to force the smile from forming. Only Kaylee. His mind is a blur, he's struggling to keep the emotions tamped down. He couldn't freak out, not now. Later, when Kaylee was safe. Now Mal and the stupid doctor are fighting. He wants to knock the guy around into a bloody pulp. _How dare he_ _use Kaylee as leverage like this!_ He couldn't believe he was refusing to help her.

"Everyone's so angry." Inara desperately tries to keep her calm. Then it's resolved, they take her to the infirmary, they work furiously. She looks so pale. This the first moment he actually acknowledges his fear, his _terror_ for her. Kaylee was hurt. Now he sits, chewing on his thumbnail, watching over her unknown. He sorts through his thoughts, wondering why? Why do they all feel such a strong need to protect Kaylee? Why does _he_ feel this, that she's his little sister, that it's _his_ _responsibility_ to protect her. Innocence. She's their innocence. Not naïve, but childlike, and innocent. Always smiling, always happy, talking on and on about anything and everything like the little girl that never grew out of her.

She tinkered on her engine as if she were caring for a living, breathing thing. She says it talks to her, tells her when something is wrong, and he believes her. He didn't know the exact moment that she'd become so precious to him, the little sister to be protected, but he remembered the exact moment, he became consciously aware of this feeling so contradictory to his exterior. They had come across a ship of reevers, a _big_ ship. They didn't run, they couldn't run, that would inspire the monsters to chase, so they held their course, and the reevers followed parallel.

Those were several _days_ of tense fear and anticipation. They were sure to be out-numbered if the reevers decided they were hungry. Everyone walked around with half a dozen weapons, jumping at shadows. Even Mal and Zoe. One person was always on watch while the others slept. They would make rounds, making sure everyone was still there, alive, and not acting reever-ish from the anticipation. It was his round this time. He was currently making sure Kaylee was okay. She wasn't.

"Kaylee?" she sat on her bunk, tears streaming down her face, sniffling, arms wrapped around her in a tight hug, knees drawn to her chest, a small book lay open before her, the fresh tear stains evident. She jumped, brushing the tears away furiously.

"Jayne, didn't see ya there." he leaned back checking to make sure the halls were clear.

"Are you okay?" he wandered in and sat on the bed next to her.

"Oh sure, jus gonna die t'the hands o' the reevers, nothin wrong here." she wiped away more tears.

"They ain't hungry, just dawdlin' for the heck of it. Gonna move on t' more interestin' things soon."

"Sure, what's more interestin than us food's to go?"

"Won't let that happen. Blast 'em all to kingdom come 'fore I let em buggers get ya." he stiffened surprised, and a bit uncomfortable when she suddenly leaned against him, her head resting on his chest, arms clinging to his muscular arm tightly.

"Promise?" in that very moment she looked just like a child, clinging to the arm of a big brother, seeking protection from a frightening thing, seeking safety, and he knew that was just what it was. She was a little sister to him, and he the big brother that had to protect her.

"On my very own Vera's existence and perfect no-missed-shots track record a do." she smiled softly, wiping away more tears that were not replaced.

"Thank you Jayne." he smiled back at her. His tough guy exterior was so shot now.

"What'r ya reading?"

"Oh, those, my mum gave em to me as a little girl. I read em when I'm upset…or scared. But it doesn't really seem t' be helping now." Jayne gave one furtive glance towards the door and picked up the book.

"Well that's jus cause you need a nature-rall narrat-tor!" he chimed, rewarded with a giggle. He was surprised that it was a pleasing reward, especially when she slipped both hands to hold onto his, one in and one on his own. He could still feel the fearful tension in those hands, clinging to safety and he threw himself whole-hearted into the book, pitching his voice high and low, giving the individual characters their own, individual voice, as silly as he could make them as he read her the book, rewarded with an abundance of giggles as he put a long unused talent to work. Slowly, the tension eased from her hands and she could smile easily again and he knew, he had to protect Kaylee above all else.

"Don't worry Jayne, I won't tell the others the truth." she smiled at him as he stood in her doorway.

"Beg pardon?"

"That beyond the tough guy, there's a softie inside. I won't tell." Jayne left smiling.

Jayne watched over Kaylee, feeling an odd sense of failure. He hadn't prevented her from getting shot. He wasn't the one helping her survive the injury, he was watching, just watching. Letting the emotions of anger, fear, and guilt wash over him and slowly disappear. He would get his chance at the bloody Fed that shot her. She was no threat to him, but he still shot her. He would regret that too, Jayne would make sure of that, but for now, he watched and waited, he knew of one thing that he could do for Kaylee. It seemed like forever, the waiting. He did the chores that he just couldn't avoid with half a mind, though he was the only one aware of it. 

It'd been a long time, but he heard that Kaylee had finally woken up, though she was still touch and go. He snuck into her room and grabbed a few things. She would forgive him for the breech of privacy. He rushed to the infirmary, happy to find it empty, except for Kaylee. She smiled weakly at him as he sat beside her and without hesitation slipped a hand into hers and began to read the books her mother had given to her, and that she now only read when Jayne read them to her, making her feel safe. A special secret between them, her fears assuaged, the pain forgotten, as Jayne read to her…Dr. Seuss.

**A/N: Can't you just see Kaylee reading Dr. Seuss, I could. I hope you liked this, let me know!**


End file.
